


Patent Pending

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274), YinYangZodiac



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ace!Elyan, All the knights are on the football team, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur works at Hot Topic, Elyan is head of the school newspaper, Elyan works at Sephora, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gwaine is Percival's Biggest Fan™, Gwaine is also in Theatre, Gwaine plays baseball, Gwen has a bomb ass Insta acc, Gwen hits him up for that Friends & Fam discount, Ironically their mascot is a Knight, Leon is a strong independant woman who don't need no man, M/M, Makeup Artist!Elyan, Merthur - Freeform, Morgana is Unsafe™ with chemicals in Chem, Morgana's girlfriend is a smol bean, Percival is on the wrestling team, Photographer!Gwen, Protective!Arthur, Rating may be subject to change, Theatre Nerd!Leon, and by that I mean he just really loves himself, artist!Merlin, hipster!Merlin, none of this really gives anything away bc we have no idea of plot yet sooooo, writer!Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Modern High School AUHigh school is pretty basic. Well, basic is a relative term when you're friends with an insane Chemistry nerd, a bunch of jocks, and no serious lack of artsy kids. Relationships, fluff, and general all around dorkiness occur daily at Camelot High, where everyone's a little bit hipster, and most of them are hella gay.





	Patent Pending

Merlin sighed heavily as he sat down beside Arthur and dramatically dropped his head on the table. “I’m done. I give up. There’s no purpose to life anymore. Guess I’ll just die.”

Arthur chuckled and propped an elbow up on Merlin’s back, causing the dark haired boy to groan and swat him off. “What is it this time, Merlin?”

“Pre Calc is hard, Arthur.”

“I know, Merlin.”

“It’s harder than Geometry.”

“I know, Merlin, I take it too.”

“What’s Merlin complaining about now?” Gwen asked, setting her tray down next to the boys.

 

“Gwen!” Merlin’s face lit up, then he scowled and pouted some more. “Pre Calc is hard.”

“Yeah, what else is new?” Gwaine interjected from further down the table, half buried in a hoodie that everyone was certain he’d stolen from Percival. “At least you have lunch with your boyfriend. But when does mine have lunch? Fucking C. This is shit. They’re trying to keep us apart. I won’t stand for it!”

“Oh my god, Gwaine. Shut the hell up, we know. You’re going to rebel against all the authority.” Gwen rolled her eyes with a fond grin. “You’re not the only one who doesn’t have lunch with their boyfriend, okay, it’s just that some of us are lucky bastards.” She glared playfully at Arthur and Merlin who were leaning close to each other and whispering. “Look at these two, they aren’t even paying attention anymore.”

Gwaine smirked and scooted over to whap Merlin with one of his hoodie sleeves while Gwen tried not to laugh. “Oi! You two! Quit flirting! You make me sick.”

Merlin glared at Gwaine and pulled Arthur into a furious make out session just to spite him.

Gwen groaned and Gwaine laughed, making fake gagging sounds as Elyan joined them.

“Guyssss.” Elyan wrinkled his nose at them and sat down beside Gwen, as far away from the affectionate couple as he could manage. “You guys are gonna get yelled at by the lunch monitor again. That’ll make what, six times this month? That’s more than once a week. Guys. Guys……” he glanced at Gwen, concerned. “They have to come up for air eventually, right?”

“In theory.” she, too, looked mildly concerned. “Arthur?”

The two broke apart - no small feat, considering how attached they were - and the blonde turned to her. “Hmm?”

“What did you get on that Chem paper?”

“The one on chemicals’ influence on allergies?”

“Yeah, exactly.”

“Um,” he paused thoughtfully, shooting Merlin an affectionate look as the other leaned his head on the blonde’s shoulder, “I think I got a ninety-six. Why?”

Gwen frowned. “I got an eighty-nine. I don’t bloody understand! I could’ve sworn-”

Merlin tuned them out as he turned to Elyan, not remembering anything from when he’d taken Chemistry last year. “So, Ely, how was Algebra?”

The other boy rolled his eyes. “It was Algebra, nothing to report, Merlin. It’s just a more complicated version of the same concepts we’ve been learning for years, I don’t know why you ask me this every day.”

“Because,” Gwaine interjected, eyes sparkling mischievously, “Merlin sucks at conversation, especially when his boyfriend isn’t there to help him.”

The raven haired boy punched the brunet playfully. “I can too make conversation. It’s just, they talk about Chemistry every day, why shouldn’t we talk about some inane subject every day too?”

“But why Algebra?” Elyan looked perplexed. “Why not, I dunno, your Creative Writing independent study or something?”

Merlin stuck out his tongue. “I’m the only one in the class. It doesn’t make sense to talk about it with you, then I’d have to share what I wrote.”

“And your point is?” Gwaine raised an eyebrow at him. “You make us read all your things anyway. Besides, what’s the point of wearing that stupid scarf all the time if you’re not even going to try and pretend to be a hipster?”

“Hey!” Arthur butted back into the conversation. “He is a hipster! He wears scarves and flannel and those ridiculous boots and we go to obscure coffee shops together and watch weird ass indie films.”

Merlin pouted. “You said you liked those.” He whined.

“I do, love.” Arthur pecked him on the cheek before turning back to his conversation with Gwen.

Elyan rolled his eyes. “You two are adorable. It’s gross.”

Gwaine laughed. “How much longer do we have until lunch is over?”

Elyan glanced at his watch. “We’ve got about…. Three, two, one…” The bell sounded and students all around them screeched back their chairs and started clamouring on their way out the door. “Lunch is over.”

“Yes!!” Gwaine leaped up and raced toward the nearest uncrowded exit. “I’m going to find my hot ass boyfriend. Seeya, losers!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's qwerty28274


End file.
